


Bad Days for Good Husband

by nonky



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Jane looked at him, and shrugged. "Your husband most recently," she said. "See what you can do. My best was suggesting the team go on a coffee break before someone made a run for it to HR. On a normal day he knows you can't just call Patterson's computers useless."





	

"Kurt!" 

They both said it, with the same tone of scandalized censure tempered by fondness. Rich looked startled, and actually a bit nervous he was about to be called out for a duel.

Jane looked at him, and shrugged. "Your husband most recently," she said. "See what you can do. My best was suggesting the team go on a coffee break before someone made a run for it to HR. On a normal day he knows you can't just call Patterson's computers useless."

Weller had been unpleasant all day, pushing for progress on one tattoo and then skipping ahead on the list to demand everyone look at the next. He paced, he grumbled and he didn't really contribute anything except tension. Jane knew why but she couldn't let him cost them time.

"I won? That's nice of you, but I don't think I can handle this amount of grump," Rich said, backing away. "I'll be your backup. You tag me in if you need me. I'll soften him up with a slow dance."

His respectful distance was more like a step and a half away, but at least Rich wasn't allowed to have electronics or he'd liveblog the entire conversation. 

"Did you really just give me to Rich," Kurt asked. He looked genuinely offended, and Jane realized he was sublimating his anxiety harder than he'd realized. 

"I have spent the whole day trying to follow every one of your offhand insults with an apology. You've shot down everything people try to figure out and not come up with anything of your own. You keep muttering to yourself about getting nowhere and running out of time while Shepherd treats us like puppets and idiots," Jane said honestly. 

"We're all over the place, Patterson is probably thinking of burning down her own lab to get it back and Reade nearly punched you. You're being awful and I can forgive it because I know why. The team doesn't know and you didn't want to tell them."

He tensed up, eyeing Rich as the hacker made a great ado about muttering to himself about the tattoo up on the screen. It happened to be on the upper slope of Jane's breast, which didn't make for an entirely pleasing politeness. She ignored the stuff that didn't matter and made eye contact with Kurt. He hadn't meant to be difficult. 

"You belong to yourself. I can't give you away to anyone. You have to relax, because you're going to need a throbbing angry vein transplant in your forehead for when yours gives out."

"I can't relax," he said. "I'm sorry. I want to find a way to be less tense, but we need to get some ground here. Can't I have a bad day?"

Jane would gladly put up with many of his bad days, but she ran on a rather different scale of affection than the team. Even Rich, who had specialized in processing open insults as opportunities to hit on Weller harder than before, had been put out by all the negativity.

"No you can't, because you're just so freaking married it hurts me," Rich burst out. "Is it so much to ask that you guys are in love forever and have lots of babies?!"

The majority of the violently irritable mood seemed to have been shocked out of him when Jane and Rich turned on him, because Kurt answered fairly sedately. "It is a pretty big ask, Rich. More for Jane than me, at least the part about kids."

Jane crossed her arms. "Children need parents, Rich, and we appear to have woken in the middle of a war where both Kurt and I are somehow pivotal to events. You want us happily settled and I will not leave orphans. And that is not the point. If I was wallowing in an eternal guilt trip for the rest of my time working here, wouldn't that get on your nerves?”

She directed it at Weller, who unfolded his arms and pointed to the screen with a gentler motion than any he'd made all day. 

"Yes, but all of this cannot possibly be your fault. It's impossible one person could have done all of this with a thousand other people playing a part, not even considering your memory loss,” he said quietly. 

“So if that goes for me, why are you so special? When did the name Kurt Weller go from being on your driver's license and my back to an alias for God?"

Kurt flashed a bit of anger, but Rich actually gasped. They both turned to him and Jane rolled her eyes. 

“It's a tattoo,” she said. “I have hundreds.”

“But it's his name on your back, which is so freaking hot and you two act like it's nothing! I don't understand how you guys cannot get there is so much juicy backstory here,” Rich said, his body bouncing with the emphasis of his overwhelmed feelings. “I feel like one day you're going to waltz in here with a baby and just try to play it cool like all work friends sometimes have a baby together over the weekend and then shoot down a helicopter together and risk certain death to save one another but it's no big deal because you had two days off and plenty of free time. There are deep personal issues between you!”

The way Kurt had been speaking to people, he'd be out of a job, so maybe he'd be able to stay at home with the baby, Jane thought with dark amusement. She wasn't interested in digging at the almost haves of their relationship. 

Kurt seemed to have burned through his excess of emotion and was fairly deadpan as he shook his head at Rich's imagination. “We'd at least take the week off for a baby,” he said flatly. 

Rich's reaction was a little pitiful. He looked in vain for someone else to witness the conversation, and realized it was just himself and if he repeated it people would write it off as more of his usual rants about Jane, Weller and people who should really get down to it and have sex already. He picked up a wooden pencil and snapped it in half, obviously lamenting being baited. 

“I want my proper share of the blame for Shepherd and what Sandstorm is doing,” she said firmly. “I hate that she put us on the hook for her crimes, but at least we're there together. It's a shared burden. If you take Roman and I off, it's just going to rip your heart out. You don't get to be a martyr while telling the rest of us we're good people in bad circumstances.”

“What's wrong with wanting to protect you from it?”

“It means I'm a mere mortal next to your infinite powers, and takes away any chance I have of being able to protect you. It makes the team useless because all you seem to want from us is targets for your nasty comments. And it ties their hands because they don't know one of the tattoos might reference you in some less direct way, but you feel ashamed to have them know.”

Kurt flinched. His face cycled through the usual regrets and angers before falling to resigned, passive composure. “I don't want to be important in this. I want her to be messing with my head. I want this to be like any other investigation. It should be able to go in a box at the end of the day. It shouldn't be able to show up in my old yearbooks and make me question if I really met people randomly or if they were planted in my way.”

Jane shrugged. “Then let the team investigate everything and let go of the paranoia. Put them to work in a way that might go somewhere. Give them all the information. They'll want to help. They won't think you're tainted by Shepherd.”

He looked exhausted, and Rich was biting his tongue so hard it might have come off. Jane left it to Kurt to actually listen this time, going over to give Rich a moment to react before the team was back. 

“I just think you'd be really good at being married,” he whined to her. “You'd be that gross couple that makes it look easy.”

“It wouldn't be easy. You only think that because he's not really your husband,” she said, not unkindly.

“I can hear you,” Weller said ruefully. He looked at them discussing him and to the doorway as the FBI agents filed back in to bravely face more of his horrible mood.

“I'm sorry I've been unpleasant,” he said, voice carrying. “The truth is we have a lead that's personal and so broad it could mean anything. Shepherd's been following me since I was a kid. She has a part for me in her plan. As hateful as it is treating every aspect of my life with suspicion, it might be our next step in solving the tattoo cases.”

Rich and Jane had gone to join the returned agents. They were both looking at him with pride, and he tried not to react when Rich stage-whispered to Jane. 

“There's the man we married,” he praised.


End file.
